Carpe Diem: Live la vida
by RavenMore
Summary: AU: Estoy sola en el mundo / No quiero recordar el pasado / Tengo miedo del futuro / Soy un cobarde al no enfrentarlo / No creo encontrar la felicidad / El amor es cosa de payasos / Eso fue lo que pense / Pero mi vida cambio al verte / La luz llego a mi corazon / Y la calidez a mi vida / Eras tu... lo que me hacias falta / El amor verdadero... de mi amada. ISABELLA / PHINEAS.
1. Chapter 1: La llegada

Buenos dias, ahora quiero iniciar con este fic que va a ser diferente, completamente AU, espero que no les moleste. Es completamente AU porque hasta en el lugar donde se ambienta lo es, normalmente ponen Danville o Paris, aqui no, es otro lugar, espero que les gusten los aportes de este humilde escritor. Iniciamos.

* * *

**Lunes, 5:30 am**

Voy levantandome lentamente, queriendo estrellar contra la maldita pared al reloj despertador, solo para que tres minutos despues suene el celular, y luego de otros dos mas, se prenda la TV. En fin, por mas que quiera, no puedo dormir mas.

Me levanto, acomodo lo que tengo en el depa, que no es mucho por cierto, y me dispongo a meterme a la regadera para arreglarme e irme a la facultad. Lo de la comida, lo resuelvo mas tarde, me compro algo, no se una torta en el camino o a ver que se atraviesa.

Por fin, salgo del baño, me pongo lo primero que hallo, en fin, casi todo es igual: blusas de manga corta de colores oscuros y jeans azules. En fin, me arreglo un poco, me pongo una blusa rosa con jeans y una sueter ligero color morado, ya que digamos que por aqui, en la Ciudad de Mexico, no es necesariamente el clima calido en las mañanas. Bien, tomo mis cosas, la llave, apago todo, y salgo del depa para enfrentarme al primer reto del dia: llegar a suelo firme despues de bajar 14 pisos. Alli voy: Isabella vs el mundo.

Diran, que no hay nadie que este conmigo? La verdad, no, no hay nadie. Mi nombre es Isabella Garcia, tengo 18 años, mi madre fallecio hace dos meses, despues de trabajar muy arduamente por toda su vida para que yo pudiera salir adelante, vi tristemente como el cancer de mama la consumio rapidamente. Mi padre? Ni idea, fui concebida en una de esas noches locas, para luego, no encontrarse jamas. Dicen mis abuelos, quienes por cierto tambien en paz descansen, que mi padre biologico se unio al narcotrafico y despues... ya imaginaran lo que paso. Asi es mi vida: sin pasado, sin familia, sola en el mundo.

* * *

**6:20 am**

Estoy en la estacion del Metro Tlatelolco esperando el dichoso tren. Y como si fuera adrede, hay como 100 gentes que tambien se quieren subir, y eso sin contar con los que ya van arriba. En fin, el pan de cada dia. Afortunadamente, pude conseguir rentado el depa en el que estoy despues de la muerte de mama, el cual esta cerca precisamente de la estacion, por lo cual al menos corro con un poco de suerte: puedo estar temprano en el metro y llegar, que si no... 6:50 am y no alcanzaria para llegar.

Despues de esperar un rato, tanto yo como las gentes que van para quien sabe donde, por fin llega el vagon. Y a como me lo esperaba: lleno como siempre. Lo bueno es que ya se como entrar... he visto suficientes partidos de **Pumas CU** para saber como meterme: como linebacker en blitz para capturar al quarterback **(N.A. traducido para los que no entienden futbol americano, linebacker en blitz: ir con todo y meterte a la fuerza, si no se han subido a un metro, imaginen un camion lleno, asi)**.

Alli voy, toda apretada entre la gente, todos con sus vidas, al igual que yo. Mientras tanto, me pongo los audifonos para escuchar musica, a ver que tengo... Runaways, Joan Jett, Cranberries, Evanescence... da igual, esta bien.

Por fin, despues de veinte minutos de apretones y groserias, por fin llego a mi destino, la cual no se si llamarlo centro de expresion cultural y social, o de represion mental, como sea, ya llegue: la **Universidad Nacional Autonoma de Mexico**.

Si, logre entrar aqui. Soy estudiante de primer semestre de la facultad de Ingenieria y espero que logrando el titulo aqui logre enorgullecer a mi madre cada vez que vaya a su tumba, no necesariamente tiene que ser un 2 de noviembre.

Voy caminando rumbo hacia el salon de la primera clase y oigo a varias chicas cuchichear entre si: dicen que ha llegado de intercambio cierto estudiante norteamericano, y que como siempre, ellas dicen que es muy guapo y bla bla bla. No le presto atencion, simplemente sigo caminando, a mi que.

Al fin, llego al salon: **7:20 am**, me da tiempo para comprar algo y comer algo barato. Despues de la muerte de mama, habia dejado un poco de dinero y una casa chica, la cual al nomas cumplir la mayoria de edad decidi vender, no me traia gratos recuerdos. Asi es que tengo un poco de dinero, minimo para mantenerme estos meses. Luego dare asesorias a alguien o trabajare de medio tiempo, Dios dira.

* * *

Bien, de regreso en el aula, el profe nos dice algo: que un estudiante de intercambio viene al salon, viene a dar aqui. Por fin, conoceria al tipo del que hablan tanto en los pasillos y las chicas se vuelven locas sin siquiera conocerlo.

Entra el chico, y tengo que admitirlo, me dejo sin habla y sin aliento. Cabello rojo con peinado de estilo rebelde, playera naranja con toques de blanco, jeans azules, mismo color de los ojos. Era realmente singular.

_-Hello class, my name is Phineas Flynn._

Phineas... hasta su nombre es singular.

Despues de eso, el maestro paso a voltear a todos lados buscando un lugar para el nuevo alumno, hasta que encontro uno... justo a mi lado.

Tengo que admitir que no soy muy sociable, asi nadie se junta conmigo y tampoco soy como para rogar y juntarme con alguien. Normalmente eso seria un problema, pero ahora no, gracias a eso tendria a Phineas a mi lado.

Despues de comenzar la clase, al verlo constantemente a mi lado, no pude evitar el hablarle, aunque fuera un segundo:

_-Do you speak Spanish?_

_-Por supuesto señorita._

Me impresiono esto, nunca espere que hablara en español tan bien. Wow.

_-Mi nombre es Phineas Flynn, con quien tengo el gusto?_

_-Isabella... Isabella Garcia,_ dije, tratando de no sonjorarme tan rapido... por ahora.

_-Mucho gusto, Isabella,_ dijo con toda la gentileza de un gentleman.

_-Any problem, Mr. Flynn?_ Dijo el latoso profe despues de que nos oyo hablar.

_-Oh, no, I was explaining to the Miss Garcia the class, no problem._

_-Well, I'll continue,_ dijo el profe, aunque no muy convencido.

Lo que si es que despues de esa primera clase y entre horas, ya que ambos estudiamos la misma carrera y el mismo ramo, ibamos platicando animadamente, provocando la envidia de las chicas. Jajaja, en su cara.

De algo si puedo estar completamente segura: a partir de hoy, la Universidad va a ser interesante, con Phineas aqui... a mi lado.

* * *

Y bien, que les parecio? Pense en lo que diria Isabella basado en mi hermana, ya saben, mentalidad de chavas, espero haber plasmado bien tanto los pensamientos como descripciones breves de la Ciudad de Mexico, tal como la cuestion del metro: aunque no vivo en Mex City, se perfectamente lo que es meterme con todo en el metro para caber, si, me la baño, adivinen de donde soy?

Bien, entre que adivinan de done soy y esperan el siguiente capitulo, les mando saludos. Adios.


	2. Chapter 2: El panquecito

Hola de nuevo! Les tengo una noticia: **ACERTARON! **Si, les digo a ustedes, **Mariokinomoto88 **y** fhiserprice**, le atinaron! Soy de Monterrey, de por estos rumbos raza **(ARRIBA EL NORTE, SI SEÑOR!).** Y el premio por atinarle es: **UN CAPITULO NUEVO! FELICIDADES!**

Bueno ya, dejandonos de tanto circo, que bueno que les gusto la idea, y aqui va el capitulo nuevo. Si acaso no se dieron cuenta, el capitulo anterior fue un **Iasabella POV, **ahora, este capìtulo va a ser diferente. Les doy un adelanto: es un **Phineas POV**. Bien, señoras y señores, adelante:

* * *

Vaya, este dia ha sido mucho mejor de lo que me imagine jamas. No unicamente el venir como estudiante de intercambio a Mexico, el ambiente, la gente, la cultura en unos casos, o la falta de esta en otros, no, aunque creo que llegare a apreciar o a adaptarme a esto poco a poco, pero eso no ha sido lo interesante de este primer dia. Lo increible fue que lo encontre en el lugar que menos imaginaba: en el salon de clases.

Al momento de entrar por esa puerta y presentarme cordialmente en ingles, habia muchos compañeros en el salon, pero como si fuera puro instinto o algo asi, voltee a ver a cierto rincon del salon y quede impactado con lo que vi. Yo, Phineas Flynn, no soy de los que se impresionan por una mujer a primera vista, sin embargo, ella tiene un no se que, que se yo, que la vuelve diferente, distinta, unica: un largo cabello negro profundo, ojos azules y brillantes, muy singulares, un hermoso color aperlado de piel y en fin, un aspecto divino, hermoso, no puedo decir mas.

Al momento de que me toca sentarme a su lado me pongo bastante nervioso, nunca me habia sentido asi en mi vida, ni siquiera me atrevia a hablarle. Despues de un rato ella tuvo el animo de romper el hielo y pues... me sentia como un completo idiota. Lo minimo que podia hacer era hablar en español con ella y comportarme como todo un caballero, esa es la ventaja que tenia al haber trabajado en un restaurant de comida mexicana en Danville y de haber vivido durante varios años con dos ingleses.

A como nos fuimos conociendo durante esa semana, tengo que reconocer que Isabella era muy agradable, inteligente, bella... si, se reconocer cuando una mujer es atractiva y tambien se cuando admitirlo, creo que por hoy no es el momento, prefiero por ahora tenerla como amiga, mi mejor amiga.

* * *

Estoy descansando una noche de domingo mientras veo mi lap, hago algunas tareas, checo el correo y elimino los mails de algunas locas de la facultad que no se como dieron con mi mail, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que se mueren de celos porque ya sea al salon, a comer, a estudiar, casi a donde sea, va Isabella conmigo, solo ella.

Unos meses atras, ni en pesadillas me hubiera imaginado estudiando en la **UNAM**, yo mande las solicitudes a cuanta universidad hubiera, sin importar si hubiera sido del extranjero... claro, me referia a **Cambridge**. O si no, **Harvard**, **Stanford**, algo asi, lo que me mantuviera lejos de Danville lo mas posible, aunque la verdad ni siquiera supe en que momento mande la solicitud para Mexico, asi que cuando me llego la aceptacion con beca completa, me quede atonito, nunca me imagine esto, y como no tenia respuestas de las otras universidades, termine aceptando. Ahora tengo un problema.

Nadie me habia dicho que a diferencia de las universidades norteamericanas, aqui no hay campus con dormitorios, solo aulas, asi que por esta semana me tuve que quedar en un hotel. Pero como saben, por mas que tenga dolares, el precio no es barato. Asi que anduve viendo depas por internet, pero todos estaban muy lejos... Algunos quedaban mas cerca de Toluca, imaginense! Ni modo, segui buscando hasta que el sueño me gano y cai rendido en el sillon, hasta la mañana.

* * *

Afortunadamente, tenia programado el despertador y me levanto, tantito mas y se me hacia tarde, pero al menos sali y alcance a llegar a la facultad... eso si, con un dolor fuerte en el cuello. Claro, soy el unico de este planeta y como de los dos siguientes quien, estando en un hotel, se le ocurre dormir en el sillon.

En fin, estoy en la entrada de la facultad, sobandome el cuello mientras veo a Isabella llegando a toda velocidad mientras viene comiendose una barrita saludable, me pregunto por que siempre lo hace.

_-Hola Phineas, que estas haciendo?_

_-Ah, hola Isabella, me estaba sobando el cuello, es que me quede dormido en el sillon._

_-En el sillon? Y que estabas haciendo?_

_-Es que estaba buscando departamento donde vivir._

_-Que, ya te van a desalojar del que estas?_

_-No, lo que pasa es que... como cuando llegue no sabia que aqui no existian dormitorios incluidos en universidades, pues por el momento estoy en un hotel._

_-Ahhh, OK, y ya hallaste un lugar donde vivir?_

_-Pues si y no._

_-Por que lo dices, Phineas?_

_-Porque a menos que quieras que vaya a dar a Toluca, puedo decir que no he hallado nada._

Ya no pudimos seguir platicando, ya que sono el timbre de la primera clase y la reaccion de Isabella fue inmediata: jalarme del brazo para correr.

_-Vamos, andale, que se nos hace tarde!_

Hasta en esos detalles pequeños, puedo asegurar esto: Isabella es unica.

_-Señor Flynn, Señorita Garcia, llegan tarde,_ dice el profesor.

-_Si, lo sentimos,_ decimos ambos al unisono mientras nos sentamos al fondo del salon y sigo notando como algunas locas quieren matar con la mirada a Isabella. Mejor ni les digo que solo somos amigos, luego no me las quito de encima.

* * *

Ya despues de un rato, estando ya en hora de la comida o del lunch, como quieran llamarlo, estabamos platicando de nuevo, de lo que nos ocurrio el fin de semana, que en mi caso no fue mucho, no quise salir lejos del hotel, luego me pierdo en esta jungla de concreto llamada Ciudad de Mexico, hasta que volvimos a tomar el tema pendiente:

_-Y... entonces, como le vas a hacer con tu depa?_

_-Pues, no lo se, con todo y la beca, no creo poder pagar por mas tiempo el hotel,_ digo resignado.

_-Y, pues..._ se queda pensando un rato hasta que dice: _si te vienes a vivir conmigo?_

Justo cuando Isabella pronuncio esas palabras, senti que un trozo de mi panquecito se me estaba atorando en la garganta. Nunca me hubiera esperado que me dijera eso, en serio. Y tanta fue mi impresion que me tuvo que dar de palmadas en la espalda para que pasara el pedazo de panquecito.

_-I... I... Isabella, estas hablando en serio?_ Dije tratando de recuperar la respiracion.

_-Claro Phineas, no hay problema, hay un cuarto solo disponible,_ respondio con total naturalidad.

-_Pero, que va a decir tu familia?_ Pregunte alarmado.

_-Phineas..._ me dijo con un aire completamente serio, _yo no tengo familia._

Fue en ese momento donde comprendi que tras toda esa calidez habia un alma solitaria que necesitaba compañia. Yo no era el unico con situaciones dificiles, como descubrir que la muerte de mi padre biologico fue a causa de un accidente aereo y no de uno automovilistico, y que de hecho hasta su tumba que habia visitado por quince años es falsa; por ese motivo hui de Danville, tratando de dejar atras el pasado y evadirlo. Ahora entiendo que no soy el unico en esa situacion.

_-No tienes familia? Que fue lo que paso?_

Me empieza a contar su historia, en donde percibo como ha tenido que sufrir para salir adelante. Despues de que me abre su corazon, procedo a abrirle el mio, y como fue que en ese deseo insistente de huir, termino dando en Mexico. Afortunadamente, ambos tenemos lentes oscuros, asi podemos ocultar las lagrimas derramadas.

_-Ambos necesitamos la ayuda de otros. Por eso insisto, quieres venirte al depa?_

_-Bueno, esta bien. Asi compartiremos renta y comida._

_-Genial. Que te parece si al salir vamos por tus cosas al hotel y luego vamos al depa? Agradece que tengo una cama libre._

_-De lujo. Y vaya que lo agradezco._

El timbre suena, ahora para regresar a clases. Ahora yo soy quien tomo de la mano a Isabella:

_-Vamos, se nos hace tarde!_

Y alli vamos corriendo de nuevo, la rutina de cada dia.

* * *

Ya un poco mas tarde, vamos por mis pocas cosas al hotel para dejar de vivir alli e irnos al depa. Dios, nunca me dijo que fueran 14 pisos para llegar, y para colmo, el elevador esta descompuesto, alli vamos ambos con mis cosas, hasta que muertos y medio, llegamos y dejo las cosas en mi nuevo cuarto, ambos pensando en solo una cosa: dormir... pero cada uno en su cuarto, no sean malpensados.

Quien lo diria? No somos novios, pareja, matrimonio, nada de eso, solo amigos, pero, sin embargo, estoy compartiendo techo con Isabella. Asi es la vida.

* * *

Y, que les parecio? Creian que iba a dejar las cosas entre estos dos solo como amigos de clases? **PUES NOOOO!** Decidi derles algo que poco a poco los iba a unir mas, claro, eso sera con el tiempo, pero tenia que comenzar con algo, y decidi empezar con lo que normalmente seria al ultimo: vivir juntos.

Que diablos ocurrira ahora que comparten depa? Se acostumbraran facilmente? Que personjes quieren que aparezcan? Espero sus coments, a ver que opinan. Nos vemos, adios!


	3. Chapter 3: No tan tipicos malentendidos

Hola a todos! Despues de tomarme un pequeño descanso ya regreso, de lleno en seguir con este fic, espero que les vaya gustando este AU, que si le voy echando ganas. A pesar de vivir en Monterrey, no me resulta tan dificil ver como viven Phineas e Isabella, conozco a varios amigos del DF y asi me hago ideas. bueno ya, vamos al cap:

* * *

La idea de vivir juntos al principio sono descabellada, aunque al final pensaron que les saldria bien: se irian a mitades en renta, comida y lo que se necesite, asi no se gastarian toda la beca para el dia 20 y les llegaria a aguantar para el otro mes.

Si bien ambos terminaron viviendo en el mismo techo, no les fue nada facil adaptarse a estas circunstancias, sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que hasta hace muy poco eran dos almas solitarias sin compañia en el mundo, y ahora viven con alguien del sexo opuesto. Por eso no extraña que durante los primeros dias sucedieron cosas como estas:

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 3 AM de un jueves de noviembre entre Dia de Muertos y Accion de Gracias, como es natural todo el depa estaba oscuro por la noche, y el cuarto de Isabella no es la excepcion. Ella esta durmiendo tranquilamente, descansando despues de que pudo aprobar un proyecto en el cual habia invertido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Sin embargo, en medio de las tinieblas de la oscuridad, se oye... un ruido.

Isabella cree que es el impacto de la lluvia contra la ventana, asi que lo ignora, y sigue placidamente con su sueño. Sin embargo, unos segundos despues, vuelve a oir unos ruidos, pero ahora mas especificios: en la sala, y en la cocina, esta segura que parecen ser pasos de alguien. Ahora si, se despierta completamente, y se arma con todo para poder atacar al ladron, si se puede decir que una simple escoba es un arma eficaz.

Sale lentamente del cuarto, entra a la pequeña cocina, ve a alguien alli, y sin dudarlo dos veces empezo a darle con la escoba en la cabeza.

_-Isabella, detente! Isabella, Isabella! ISABELLA, DETENTE, STOP IT!_

Al momento de detenerse al oir su nombre, el golpeado sujeto enciende la luz de la cocina para mostrar que no es ningun ladron: solo Phineas con restos de la escoba hasta en los cabellos, producto de los golpes recibidos.

_-Phineas, que estas haciendo aqui?_

_-Yo nomas venia por un vaso de agua, para volver a dormir, no me esperaba este recibimiento,_ dice mientras se soba la cabeza. _Que creias, que era un ladron?_

_-Em... Yo... Este... Si... Eh..._ Ya no sabia que decir, se estaba poniendo roja de la vergüenza, ya que al observarlo, noto que tenia una playera blanca sin mangas y un short azul que lo hacian aun mas atractivo de lo normal, asi que mejor decidio esquivar el tema:

_-Buenas noches. Hasta al rato,_ decia Isabella mientras se encerraba en su cuarto y dejaba a Phineas, quien se quedaba asombrado de la reaccion.

* * *

Unos dias despues, un domingo en la mañana, Phineas estaba buscando ropa que ponerse para salir a pasear, ya que Isabella le habia prometido a inicios de semana llevarlo a conocer un poco la Ciudad de Mexico: al Angel, el Zocalo, el Castillo de Chapultepec, a donde les alcanzara el tiempo, en fin, la cuestion era conocer y que el no se perdiera, que minimo supiera usar el enredado metro y no tuviera que marcarle alguna vez de que esta perdido en la Zona Rosa o algo asi.

Ya habia encontrado que ponerse, mientras se dirigia al baño a asearse y a afeitarse. Estaba en camino desde su cuarto mientras oia con sus auriculares y cantaba con todo las ultimas lineas de **November Rain**, ironico teniendo en cuenta el clima y el mes:

_-Don't ya think that you need somebody._

_-Don't ya think that you need someone._

_-Everybody needs somebody._

_-You're not the only one!_

_-YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE!_

Tenia sus audifonos a todo volumen, tanto que no oyo el sonido del agua corriendo por la regadera, asi que al abrir la puerta:

_-AHHHHHHHHHH...!_

Se llego a escuchar fuertemente el grito de Isabella en todo el departamento, provocando de inmediato que Phineas cayera de senton al suelo y estirando la mano, cerrara la puerta del baño. Afortunadamente, habia una cortina de plastico oscuro que impidio que el la pudiera ver alli, en la regadera, sin embargo, la vergüenza era mas que evidente en su rostro.

_-Lo siento,_ decia Phineas con un tono de "perdoname, please".

_-Que no me oiste que estaba aqui_? Replica Isabella desde la regadera.

_-Es que... yo... eh... estaba oyendo a los Guns n' Roses y... em... lo siento adios,_ grito esto esto ultimo mientras se encerraba en su cuarto y esperaba que saliera de asearse, para entrar y esquivar el tema por un rato.

* * *

Mientras Isabella se terminaba de arreglar, lo que todavia iba a llevar un rato (sin ofender, lectoras), Phineas se hallaba en su cuarto con su lap en la cama mientras tenia una conversacion en Skype en ingles con alguien que conocia muy bien:

_-Entonces te ha ido bien?_

_-Si. De lujo,_ dijo tratando de ocultar la vergüenza de lo recien ocurrido.

-_Oye, y como esta el campus?_

_-Campus? Ah, no hay campus aca._

_-Que? Y en donde estas viviendo?_

_-En un depa, comparto renta con... un amigo,_ dice Phineas mientras muestra una sonrisa nerviosa.

_-Un amigo?_ Cuestiona levantando una ceja.

_-SI, un amigo, no soy como tu,_ dice en tono ofendido.

El interrogatorio iba a seguir, de no ser porque se oye una voz femenina en español:

_-Phineas, ya mero estoy, ven a mi cuarto!_

El pelirrojo se pone bastante nervioso mientras la persona del otro lado de la linea mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa.

_-A menos que se me cruzen los cables, esa no es la voz de "un amigo"._

_-OK, OK, me atrapaste. Vivo con una chica, compartimos renta y todo..._

Justo antes de recibir respuesta, continua diciendo:

_-...pero, solo somos amigos._

_-Si, claro como tu digas._

_-Es en serio. Bueno, cree lo que quieras, solo no le digas a nadie alla, OK?_

_-Esta bien, hermano._

_-Bueno, te tengo que dejar. Nos vemos Ferb, y ya por favor deja tu complejo de Tony Stark._

_-Si, claro, jajaja. Sabes que por eso las chicas me siguen._

_-Si, como sea, saluda a todos, adios._

_-Lo que tu digas. Adios._

Despues de terminar la conversacion, Phineas se termino de alistar para salir con Isabella.

* * *

Ya iban bajando juntos los catorce pisos por las escaleras, aunque a cada paso que iban dando, evitaban observarse a los ojos, prefiendo mirar hacia cualquier otro lado disponible. Despues de las experiencias que habian tenido en los ultimos dias, ambos se sentian muy avergonzados, y nadie decia, ni queria decir nada, hasta que como en el quinto piso, Phineas decidio romper el hielo:

_-Isabella, tenemos que hablar._

Ella se detiene en seco, esperando a ver que es lo que va a decir.

_-Sabes? Durante mucho tiempo habia sido una persona muy solitaria, no me acostumbraba a estar con otros, dice mientras ambos avanzan lentamente. Y pues, la verdad, todavia no me acostumbro al cien._

_-Pues, yo tambien puedo decir lo mismo. Todavia tengo arraigado el que no tengo familia, que estoy sola en el mundo y me cuesta, no todo es tu culpa._

_-Entonces... no hay rencores ni problemas?_

_-No, por supuesto que no,_ dice Isabella mientras llegan a suelo firme y salen del edificio.

_-Bien, lamento haber entrado al baño sin avisar,_ dice mientras se rasca la cabeza.

-_Pues, lamento haberte pegado con una escoba,_ responde mientras juguetea con su cabello largo.

_-Entonces, amigos? "Estamos a mano"?_ Pregunta el joven mientras van entrando a la estacion del metro Tlatelolco y se dirigen a comprar los boletos.

_-Si, a mano,_ dice Isabella mientras pagan el metro y van a pasar los boletos. _Aunque no por mucho tiempo, Flynn,_ dice mientras emprende una carrera.

_-Ah, eso me gusta Garcia,_ responde Phineas siguiendole el juego de todos los dias en el metro: una carrera rapida al sitio de espera del vagon.

Despues de una corta carrera, la cual termino en empate, esperaron unos minutos mientras tomaban aire y esperaban que pasara el vagon del metro.

_-Oh no, la tradicion, lleno, hasta en domingo,_ replica Phineas.

_-Y ahora que?_ Pregunta Isabella.

_-Linebacker blitz?_ Alega levantando una ceja.

_-Vaya que me conoces,_ dice con una sonrisa mientras se empieza a estacionar el metro y ambos se preparan para entrar con todo.

_-41._

_-68._

_-57._

Y justo cuando se abren las puertas, se meten con todo, al unisono:

_-Hut!_

* * *

Nota: para aclara algunas cosas: no le quise poner un pairing a Ferb: que si Gretchen, que si Vanessa, que si quien sabe que, en fin, para que me evito problemas, le pongo una personalidad de mujeriego y ya. Aunque si vemos la serie pareciera que en cierto modo si le queda, jajaja.

Bueno, otra nota: la serie no es mia, es de **Dan** y **Jeffrey**, y **"November Rain"** tampoco, esa es de **Axel Rose**, me inspire ahora en estos dias de noviembre que estaba llueve y llueve.

Bueno, hasta aqui este cap, en el siguiente... les doy un adelanto: un cambio radical. Bueno, ya fue todo por hoy, saludos!


	4. Chapter 4: El cambio total en una noche

Hola a todos! Ya les tengo listo un nuevo capitulo. Y como les anuncie: un cambio radical se asoma al horizonte, se ve venir. Que ocurrira en este AU con Phineas e Isabella en aquel depa de la Ciudad de Mexico?

Vengan a ver el capitulo, adelante, pero les advierto, bajo su consentimiento, si son de mentes inocentes, no lo lean, por su seguridad, si aun asi lo quieren leer, adelante:

* * *

Era un sabado frio y tranquilo de Enero, Phineas habia decidido quedarse en el depa para las vacaciones decembrinas en vez de volver a Danville con su familia, ya que comprendio que si se iba, Isabella iba a pasarla muy mal sola, ya que todavia tenia en tramite su visa. Ahora bien, las cosas iban cambiando lentamente entre ellos, pero como ambos eran tan timidos para confesar cualquier cosa personal, las cosas parecian seguir igual. Sin embargo, cualquiera que los conociera un poco notaria esa tension en el ambiente.

Si, iban empezando a tener sentimientos por el otro, los cuales indicaban que no solo eran amigos que compartian piso. Ya habian ocurrido veces en los que Phineas se levanta en la madrugada, y de paso a tomar agua, echa un vistazo y observa a Isabella dormida como un angel. O tambien ocasiones en los que ella, en vez de hacer su tarea en la lap, hacia dibujos simples con un corazon y escribia el nombre de el dentro de este. Sin duda iban para mucho mas, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera en sus cinco sentidos.

Pero volviendo al presente, Phineas se encontraba viendo cualquier cosa que hallara interesante en la TV, cuando justo en ese momento salio Isabella de su cuarto para ir a la cocina, tomar agua y regresar a la sala.

_-Hola Phineas, que estas haciendo?_

_-Ah, estaba buscando algo interesante que ver. Aunque la verdad ahorita solo hay basura._

_-Y, em, pues hoy hay partido: __no se quien__ vs __no se quien__. Por que no vas a verlo?_

_-Porque para dormirme viendo un partido de futbol, mejor aqui, no crees?_

Le tenia que dar la razon. Los partidos por esos tiempos eran muy aburridos. Sin embargo, no podia quedarse toda la vida en ese sillon. Tenia que salir, conocer. E Isabella sabia como.

_-Em, que vas a hacer al rato?_

_-No lo se, la verdad no tengo a donde ir._

_-Que te parece, si al rato vamos a tomar unos tragos, ya sabes, divertirnos un rato. Que dices?_

Los ojos de Phineas brillaron ligeramente despues de esto: por mas que viniera a estudiar, tambien se merecia un rato de diversion y relajarse un poco.

_-Si, claro, en la noche, vamos,_ dijo, sin tener ni idea de lo que les esperaba a ambos.

* * *

**Mas tarde, ya en la noche**

La noche habia tomado un giro muy, pero muy, frenetico. De haber pasado a un solo trago pasaron a dos, a tres, a toda la botella, en fin, le entraron con todo a la bebida, y los estados de animo habian cambiado, tambien.

_-Wooooo..._ gritaba Phineas medio ebrio mientras se deslizaba con un vodka en mano en medio del bar.

_-Phineas... que diablos crees... que estas haciendo?_ Pregunta una tambien tomada Isabella, quien le grita desde la barra mientras toma un tequila.

_-Tu querias que me divirtiera... pero tu te ves triste,_ dice mientras se acerca a la barra.

_-Y como quieres que este... tu al menos tienes familia..._ aun borracha, todavia oculta sus sentimientos, los cuales solo le dictaban una cosa, que todavia se resistia a hacer.

_-Isabella, te conozco... se que no es por eso... dime, dicen que con alcohol... las penas se ahogan,_ insiste, ya que aunque tambien queria expresar algo a los cuatro vientos, habia decidido no decirlo, por el bien de ambos.

_-En serio quieres saber?_ Un Phineas ya ebrio completo asintio. _Bien, es esto..._

Lo jala de la camisa, lo toma de la cabeza y lo besa como si no hubiera mañana, ni nunca mas. Se sorprendio bastante, pero incluso en medio de su embriaguez pudo sentirse realizado al probar sus labios exquisitos y divinos.

_-Entendiste? O quieres otro?_ Decia despues de separarse y tomar aire.

_-No quiero otro..._ Isabella se sentia hecha trizas y lo iba a cachetear de no ser porque siguio diciendo:

_-Quiero muchos mas, todos tus besos... solo para mi,_ decia mientras ahora el era quien la sujetaba y besaba.

* * *

Despues de salir del bar como a la 1 AM, ambos ya borrachos iban caminando como Dios les daba a entender, hasta que dieron quien sabe como al edificio donde vivian.

Al ir subiendo en las escaleras, despues de cinco caidas de Phineas, cuatro de Isabella, tres resbalones de ella misma, dos mentadas de mother y un beso robado, llegaron... pero al piso equivocado, al 13. Les faltaba uno por llegar.

_-Ohhh, rayos... Nos robaron un piso,_ se quejaba Phineas.

_-No, cariñito, todavia falta uno por llegar,_ le responde Isabella.

_-Oh, ya quiero llegar, me muero por comerte a besos, pequeña,_ dice impaciente.

_-Solo... comerme a besos?_

_-No solo eso, quiero mucho mas, todo._

_-Entonces... ven a mi,_ decia de manera seductora en el oido mientras subia las escaleras del piso faltante y llegaban a la puerta de su depa, mientras se devoraban a besos, preludio de lo que iba a ocurrir.

* * *

Se estaban entregando con todo ya dentro del depa, volaban las ropas a diestra y siniestra, mientras ambos simplemente quedaban embobados al ir desvistiendo al otro, hasta que despues de un rato, estando ambos ya en ropa interior, fueron a dar todavia tambaleantes a la habitacion de Phineas.

La cosa no iba a parar. Seguia todo en su esplendor, ambos quitandose todo, todo lo que estuviera en su camino, hasta quedar ambos completamente desnudos frente al otro, apreciando todo lo disponible con ojos llenos de lujuria y amor.

_-Oh... por... Dios!_ Fue lo unico que pudo decir Phineas al poder ver por primera vez a Isabella en todo su esplendor, era mil veces mejor de lo que la habia imaginado nunca en sus sueños prohibidos.

_-Te gusta?_ Pregunta seductoramente mientras mueve las caderas, brindando un aspecto aun mas impresionante, hecha como si fuera una perfecta mezcla de Venus y Minerva.

_-Me... fascina..._ Dice mientras empieza a besarle el cuello suavemente.

_-Oh... Phineas... llevame..._ fue la voluntad de Isabella, sabiendo que de alli, no habia vuelta atras.

Ya sin nada que los detuviera, siguieron las caricias prohibidas: Phineas se encargaba de poner registrado a su nombre cada centimetro habido y por haber de toda la piel de Isabella, ya fuera con sus manos o su boca, mientras ella hacia lo mismo con el, acariciandolo lenta suavemente. Ambos seres, libres de todo aquello que los atara a algo, eran libres para entregarse.

Y finalmente llego. El momento que los uniria para siempre, la entrega de sus virginidades, para posteriormente, despues de una pausa momentanea, entregarse completamente al otro, en cuerpo y alma, en la primera vez de ambos, la cual, a pesar de la borrachera, nunca olvidarian para el resto de su vida:

_-Ah, Oh, Phineas!_

_-I... I... Isabella, me vengo!_

_-Sigue, sigue, ah... PHINEAS!_

_-Ah, ah... ISABELLA!_

Y cuando llego el momento del climax, sintieron el mayor placer jamas sentido en sus vidas, terminando de demostrarse el amor que sentian por el otro, en ese momento en el que solo existian ambos, sintiendo tocar el cielo, para posteriormente dormirse en los brazos del otro:

_-Te amo Isabella._

_-Te... amo... Phineas,_ dijo antes de tambien caer dormida.

* * *

El frio sol del enero hace su aparicion en el ambiente, aunque la situacion en el cuarto de Phineas es muy distinta, se nota facilnente en la ventana el calor que hubo alli en la noche. Y tras las cortinas, se revela a ambos todavia en la cama solo cubiertos con una sabana blanca y con las huellas de la batalla en todo lo que se llamara piel.

_-Hola Isabella, que estas haciendo?_ Dice mientras abre los ojos mientras observa a su diosa personal y particular despertar como una hermosa ninfa, quien lo mira ligeramente sorprendida de que haya usado su frase.

_-Disculpa por levantarte, pero te tengo algo que preguntar,_ menciona mientras se endereza ligeramente, todavia estando en la cama, pero de frente a Isabella:

_-Quieres ser mi novia?_

Ella se quedo sorprendida por la declaracion. La verdad pensaba que Phineas la iba a dejar en la cama, no le iba a dar importancia a esto y la vida compartiendo depa seguiria como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no, para nada. A pesar de la sorpresa inicial, supo perfectamente que responder:

_-Eres un tonto... no crees que la pregunta sale sobrando?_

Ese fue el detonante final, para que nuevamente, Phineas la empiece a besar en la boca, y luego el cuello, descendiendo lentamente mas abajo, hasta cubrir todos los rincones de su cuerpo y volver a entregarse, a hacer el amor, a su antes amiga, ahora mujer.

* * *

Niños, vayanse de aqui. Chavos, busquense un rollo para la hemorragia. Y adultos... ustedes saben, a pa que les digo, solo espero no haber traumado a alguien. Al menos este no es primero de este tipo por aqui en español, pero eso si, tuve que moverle para que no fuera muy explicito.

Espero que les haya gustado, y tambien espero no haber sido tan vulgar, bueno, espero sus reviews, saludos!


	5. Chapter 5: MEX vs USA: Todo o nada

Ya volvi! Disculpen por el retraso de un dia, es que tuve un fin muy ocupado con otros asuntos y hasta en la noche, atendiendo asuntos de todo tipo, ya saben la vida ocupada que llevamos, sin presumir.

Bueno, ya regreso con otro capitulo, que ocurrira con estos dos ahora ya practicamente se conocen todo? Que haran? Que les esperara en el futuro? Lo que si ahorita les digo, es que estos dos no son convencionales. Lean el capitulo, y ya veran:

* * *

Desde que formalizaron su relacion, hace ya tres meses, habian pasado los mejores momentos de sus vidas: las cosas en la Universidad habian mejorado bastante, ya no existia esa tension y podian hacer lo que quisieran, como por ejemplo: cuando llegaron las vacaciones de Semana Santa, ambos se fueron de viaje a Acapulco para festejar dos meses de noviazgo: entre sol, arena, bares y lujuria pasaron las vacaciones, hasta que fue tiempo de regresar a su vida normal.

Sin embargo, ya era el mes de abril, y ambos iban a ir a un lugar diferente, nada comun para una pareja, aunque por lo mismo se les hacia interesante.

_-En serio piensas ponerte ESTO?_

_-Hay algun problema?_

_-Cariño, entiendo que quieras ponerte esto, pero piensa: vamos a ir al Estadio Azteca, a ver un partido Mexico vs USA, y se te ocurre ir con la playera de la seleccion norteamericana?_

_-Ay, por favor, ni que fuera para tanto,_ dice Phineas restandole importancia.

_-Que no es para tanto? Vas a ser el unico con la playera gringa en medio de 100,000 mexicanos y dices que no es para tanto._

_-Si, no es para... un momento, dijiste 100,000 personas?_

_-110,000 para ser mas exactos._

Se quedo sin palabras al imaginarse Phineas siendo correteado por toda esa gente, mientras pedian su cabeza.

_-Y por si acaso sales vivo de los 100,000, te la tienes que librar con los veinte millones en las calles._

_-OK... ya entendi, entonces que me pongo?_

_-A ver, buscate algo, a ver que tienes,_ dice Isabella mientras Phineas se iba a cambiar.

* * *

Unos minutos despues:

_-Esto?_ Una camisa con barras y estrellas.

_-No._

_-Y esto?_ Una playera que dice "I love USA".

_-No._

_-Y esto?_ Un jersey de los Dallas Cowboys **(Vaqueros de Dallas, odiadisimos por cierto, no solo lo digo yo, tambien toda la NFL y la mitad de los USA).**

_-CLARO QUE NO, y desde ahorita, te digo que ni se te ocurra sacar una de los NY Yankees, LA Lakers ni nada de eso._

_-Esta bien, mami,_ responde al regresar resignado a su cuarto.

_-Lo hago por tu bien, sabes? No quiero quedar viuda antes de tiempo,_ dice mientras le da una nalgada.

_-Y ahora?_

_-Si, perfecto, vamonos,_ decia Isabella veia a Phineas quien salia con una playera negra, mientras que Isabella, desde el principio, portaba una verde. Era obvio a quien iba a apoyar.

Justo estaban por salir del depa cuando oyeron que tocaban la puerta. Ambos van a abrirla para encontrarse con la persona que cobraba la renta, viniendo por lo del mes.

_-Si, tenga la renta, aqui esta,_ dice Isabella mientras Phineas le da el dinero necesario para el pago.

_-Bien, aqui esta el recibo, gracias..._ sin embargo, el cobrador no se podia quedar mas con la duda. Desde hacia unos meses habia visto que cierto pelirrojo vivia en el edificio compartiendo depa, pero como no los habia visto juntos, no habia podido preguntar lo que ahora la situacion le permitia:

_-Em... ustedes no son muy jovenes para vivir juntos?_

Phineas e Isabella se miraron a la cara, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, respondieron:

_-Si, lo somos._

* * *

El ambiente en las afueras del Estadio Azteca era diferente a otras ocasiones, ya que en este partido de la eliminatoria estaba mucho, por no decir que todo en juego **(como casi siempre ocurre en el mundo real, los lectores mexicanos me entenderan)**. El que ganara, calificaba al Mundial, que se iba a jugar el proximo año, y el que no, se la iba a jugar todas contra Nueva Zelanda **(Como se nota que no esta inspirado en hechos recientes)**. Por eso, a pesar del alboroto y el relajo tipico de un ambiente mexicano, tambien habia mucho en juego. No podian perder ante los Estados Unidos en territorio nacional. Ni que fuera 13 de septiembre.

_-Em, Isabella, es normal que todos me vean como piñata para golpear tal como lo hiciste con la escoba el otro dia?_

_-Ah, no cariño, lo que pasa es que no todos los dias ven por aqui caminando a un tomate,_ responde sarcasticamente aludiendo tanto al color del cabello de Phineas como al que andaba casi rojo de la cara por culpa del sol de abril.

_-Eyy... con que asi quieres jugar pequeña?_ Le responde con el mismo tono.

_-Sabes que yo te gano en todo._

_-Ah, si? Entonces que, una apuesta?_

_-Pero si yo gano, me devuelves Texas,_ dice en modo de broma.

-_Jajajaja, pide mucho, señorita._

_-Esta bien, que te parece,_ dice mientras maquina una forma de que no lapiden a su novio al finalizar el juego: _si los mios meten gol, gritas con todo, todos los goles._

_-Y yo que gano?_

_-Si ganas, hago lo que tu digas. Y si pierdes... eres mio por la noche,_ dice seductoramente mientras le pasa las uñas de manera suave por el cuello.

_-Hmm... vaya tortura, trato hecho,_ dice mientras ambos estan a punto de entrar al estadio.

* * *

Entran ambas selecciones en formacion habitual, y vestidos con sus colores de siempre: Mexico: Verde, Blanco y Rojo; USA: Blanco, Azul y Blanco.

Despues de que el estadio retumbo casi en sus centro la tierra, literalmente, toco el turno al himno norteamericano, el cual, a pesar de los abucheos de la gente, Phineas no dudo en cantar. Se sentia lo maximo, tal como dice una tarjeta de credito: **cantar el himno gringo, en medio de 100,000 mexicanos, no tiene precio... ya si sales con vida de alli es otra cosa.**

* * *

Pasaron los minutos, y despues de un despeje largo del portero norteamericano, acompañado del tipico grito de dedicacion **(Si no eres mexicano o latino, es este: Aaaaah... Pato! Solo cambia la a por la u)**, sucedio esto:

**(Nota especial: Al momento de leer la narracion, POR FAVOR, no se imaginen a ninguno de los mediocres dizque narradores porristos, payasos ni princesos)**

* * *

Minuto 37: _"Y tenemos tiro de esquina para la seleccion norteamericana, viene a cobrar el numero 13. Viene el centro, la pelota es peinada, el remate..."_

_"Lo grito, no lo grito, lo grito, no lo grito... ya que, me la rifo toda",_ pensamientos de Phineas.

**_"Gol, Goool de Estados Unidos!"_**

_-GOOOOOOL!_ Si señores, Phineas Flynn fue el unico valiente en gritar el gol en todo el estadio, ademas de quitarse la playera negra y mostrar la blanca de la seleccion de los USA **(Nota: se perfectamente de lo que hablo, he gritado goles de Tigres de la UANL en medio de puro fan de los Rayados de Monterrey, y apenas sali vivo XD. Si, la pasion en mi natal ciudad es muy fuerte, los lectores mexicanos no me dejaran mentir).**

_-Que, fue, lo que hiciste?_ Le recrimina su novia.

_-Pues si ya habia cantado el himno, por que no gritar un gol?_

En ese momento Isabella se volteo a ver a otro lado, notando como todos los veian mal. Phineas tambien noto eso, asi que dijo en voz baja, con una sonrisa:

_-Aunque no se me olvida la apuesta._

* * *

**Medio Tiempo Mex 0-1 USA**

* * *

Minuto 79: _"Tiro libre a favor de la seleccion mexicana, cuatro a la barrera, cinco esperando remate, puede ir centro o tiro directo, a ver que se decide, disparo..."_

_"Lo grito, no lo grito, lo... ah, ya que, dejate llevar, vive la vida"_ otra vez pensamientos de Phineas.

**_"GOOOL, GOOOOOL DE MEXICO!"_**

Y como buen hombre, cumplio la apuesta. Grito con todo el gol de Mexico, a pesar de tener puesta la playera del rival.

_-Vaya, no pense que la cumplieras,_ dice Isabella.

_-Pues claro que lo iba a cumplir, señorita. Ahora... vas a hacer lo que diga,_ añade antes de besarla.

_-Oh, pobre de mi, vaya tortura,_ sigue con el juego, sospechando donde va a terminar esto.

* * *

El ambiente no se podia sentir mas tenso, el marcador seguia empatado, si terminaba asi, Estados Unidos entraba directo al mundial y Mexico iba al repechaje, por eso nadie se iba del Azteca. El arbitro habia añadido cinco minutos, donde se jugaba todo: era el pase o haz maletas para Wellington.

* * *

Minuto 94: _"Tiro libre para USA, es rechazado por la zaga, el contencion se la pasa al volante, se inicia el contragolpe, triangulacion, agarra la banda de la izquierda, toma todo el callejon, linea final, centro retrasado, remate..."_

_"Ya que..."_ decidio Phineas con una sonrisa.

**_"GOOOL, GOOOOOL, GOOOOOL DE MEXICO!_**

Ambos saltaron de emocion, junto a todo el estadio. El lo hizo no solo para no ser linchado, simplemente queria sentirse feliz junto a Isabella. Ya se sentia tan mexicano que luego iria a pedir la naturalizacion.

El arbitro silbo el final, y el estadio exploto en alegria.

* * *

**Marcador Final Mex 2-1 USA**

* * *

_-Vaya experiencia, nunca habia vivido algo asi en mi vida,_ dice el pelirrojo mientras salian del estadio.

_-Si, pero los tuyos van al repechaje._

_-Es contra Nueva Zelanda, no me preocupa. Si hubiera sido Uruguay, alli si, pero... no problem,_ dice con una sonrisa.

_-Emm, oye Phineas, que te parece si vamos al Angel?_ Pregunta refiriendose al festejo por ir al mundial, ir al Angel de la Independencia.

Phineas sabia de lo que hablaba su novia, pero recordo la apuesta, y una idea rapida se asomo por su mente:

_-Hmm, no, no quiero ir al Angel. Por que no mejor vamos... a tocar el cielo?_

Al oir la frase, supo lo que iba a pasar en el resto del dia... y de la noche:

_-Ya sabia, que iba a tener mi tortura._

_-Y vaya que se la merece... señorita Garcia._

En resumidas cuentas, no importo el marcador: sin duda alguna, ambos ganaron.

* * *

Estuvo loco este capitulo, me inspire en parte en algo de la vida real, tal como lo leyeron, aunque en esa ocasion quien gano fue Tigres de la U de NL, todavia no se bien como sali vivo XD.

Espero que les haya gustado este cap, y espero tambien cumplir a tiempo con los caps. Para que vean que soy bueno les voy a dar un adelanto del siguiente cap.

Nos vemos, y aqui les lanzo el adelanto: Danville. Vayan imaginando lo que vaya a pasar.


	6. Chapter 6: En Danville (Primera Parte)

Ya volvi raza, perdon por tardarme en subir un cap, estuve muy ocupado este fin y por fin puedo respirar un poco... ufff.

Bueno, ya tengo listo el capitulo, y tal como les avise con el adelanto les traigo algo: Danville, por fin pondre a nuestros protagonistas alli, adelante:

* * *

_-Si, si, si... si, claro, si... si, no hare nada peligroso... ni que fuera a aventarme del avion por Dios... si, voy a estar bien, adios,_ dice Phineas mientras cuelga su telefono.

_-Y quien era? Tu mama?_ Pregunta su novia.

_-No, mi hermana. Es una paranoica, si por ella fuera, ni siquiera usaria los "peligrosos" tenedores de plastico,_ dice Phineas mientras ambos acomodan sus maletas, ya que ahora, en el mes de julio, habiendo salido de vacaciones, se disponian ir a visitar a la familia del pelirrojo. Si señores, van a Danville, por fin Isabella llegaria a conocer a sus "suegros".

_-Tu hermana? A como la pintas parece una loca._

_-Eh, si, pero en estos momentos no la culpo por estar asi. Esta por casarse en estos dias y anda como desquiciada._

_-Casarse? Pero Phineas, no me avisaste de que iba a haber una boda a la que ibas a ir. Ademas, nadie me conoce alla, que pasa si..._

_-Tranquila, no te presiones. Yo me encargo de todo, ademas, todos se van a sentir contentos de que por fin tengo novia, la mejor chica que conozco._

Isabella corresponde al abrazo afectuoso que le brinda su novio, aunque despues de un momento tiene una duda, a la cual no se habia prestado atencion, hasta ahora:

_-Solo, tengo una duda: "por fin?" Nunca tuviste novia alla en Danville?_

Phineas se sienta en la cama para, despues de un suspiro, poder decir las cosas con calma:

_-Dejame contarte como estuvieron las cosas: yo nunca fui un tipo que digamos demasiado sociable, lo podras notar, asi que las mujeres no me seguian. Ademas, teniendo como hermanastro a un ingles que tiene el perfil de dizque "genio, millonario, buen amante, filantropo, etc. etc. etc.", pues el era el iman de las chicas, a donde fuera. Y ya ni te digo con cuantas ha salido o ha pasado la noche, si sabes de lo que hablo._

_-Wow, y decir que aqui, de no ser porque estoy contigo, tendrias como a 15 zorras a tus pies._

_-Si, y me senti raro con eso, no era lo mio. Afortunadamente te conoci y todo cambio. Y tu? Como fue tu vida amorosa?_ Pregunta con curiosidad.

_-Pues yo, estuve muy, muy concentrada en la enfermedad de mama y nunca me fije en eso de chicos, para nada. Pero puedo decir lo mismo que tu: soy muy afortunada,_ dice mientras lo besa.

Justo en ese momento, antes de que les desate la pasion y se les vaya el avion, literalmente hablando, suena el celular de Phineas. Le llego un mensaje.

_-Ah, no puede ser,_ reclama al ver el mensaje.

_-Que pasa cariño?_

_-Mi hermano el mujeriego va a recogernos al aeropuesrto._

_-Y que? Te da celos?_ Pregunta retadoramente.

_-Pues... yo... eh...uh... Ah... como odio ese acento ingles!_

_-Tranquilo rojito, todo va a salir bien._

_-Bien, eso espero... Eh, vamonos, se nos hace tarde,_ dice mientras ambos toman sus maletas, documentos, llaves, todo, y salen del depa cerrando la puerta rumbo hacia el aeropuesrto internacional de la Ciudad de Mexico. Era el inicio de las vacaciones. Dos semanas en Danville.

* * *

Despues de un largo y agotador viaje MexicoCity-NewYork-Danville, el avion finalmente llega a su destino. Mientras Phineas e Isabella van caminando tomados de las manos y volteando para todos lados: mientras que el estaba recordando viejos tiempos, ella veia para conocer lugares nuevos. Ambos siguen mirando en el aeropuerto hasta que una voz hace que Phineas se detenga y jale a Isabella:

_-Phineas, hola, estoy por aqui!_

Al momento de voltear a ver, observan a una persona: un joven vestido de forma refinada, alto, con apariencia seductora y de cabello verde: si, ese es Ferb.

En ese momento Phineas recuerda que va tomado de la mano con Isabella, pero en vez de soltarla, decide, por fin, afrontar la verdad:

_-Hola hermano, como esta el mujeriego favorito de Danville?_

_-Hey, me ofendes,_ dice en forma fingida. _Jajaja, estoy bien, todos en la casa te estan esperando..._ Ferb volteo y noto que el pelirrojo no venia solo, sino con una chica, muy, pero muy atractiva por cierto, ante la cual queria lucirse como el solo lo sabe hacer.

_-Disculpame hermano, pero no me has presentado a esta milady,_ dice mientras le besa la mano.

Phineas, con un poco de celos, decidido a decir todo, decide dar el primer paso y declara:

_-Perdoname por ese detalle hermano. Ella es Isabella... mi novia._

Al momento de oir la palabra "novia", Ferb se paralizo un breve momento. Donde fue que se encontro a tal belleza de chica? No lo sabia. En serio el rojo se saco la loteria.

_-Hola, soy Isabella Garcia, mucho gusto._

_-El gusto es mio... soy Ferb Fletcher._

Al momento de oir la voz de la cuñada, le vino a la memoria un suceso de cierto dia de noviembre. En una conversacion de Skype con Phineas. Aunque la voz que oyo ese dia era en español, no en ingles, esta completamente seguro que era ella, Isabella. La chica con la que vivia Phineas. Vaya secreto entre manos.

Justo en el momento en el que Isabella fue por las maletas, los dos hermanos quedaron solos, listo para el interrogatorio del ingles.

_-Es ella verdad?_ Pregunta de forma seria.

_-Es ella que?_ Dice tratando de ocultar lo realmente obvio.

_-Por favor, a quien crees que engañas?_

_-De que estas hablando?_

_-Vives con ella verdad?_

_-Insisto, no se de que hablas,_ sigue tratando de hacer como si no pasara nada.

_-Por favor, recuerdo su voz, aunque fuera en español, estoy seguro que era Isabella._

_-Bueno... ah, esta bien, me descubriste._

_-Y por lo que veo en tu cara, no fue solo eso, hermano,_ dice con una sonrisa malevola al imaginar lo que ha pasado.

_-Hey! Eso es privado,_ responde molesto.

_-OK, OK, no me meto en lo tuyo, aunque si te adelanto, vaya sorpresa que les vas a dar a todos._

_-Tenlo por seguro hermano... tenlo por seguro,_ responde mientras lanza un suspiro.

Justo en ese momento, Isabella regresaba:

_-Phineas, ya tienen listo las maletas._

_-De lujo. Ferb, trajiste el carro?_

Este levanta el pulgar.

_-Bien, vamonos._

* * *

_-No se si deba hacer esto._

_-Oh, vamos cariño, todo va a estar bien._

_-Si, pero nunca les dije el motivo por el que no vine en diciembre._

_-Ni en spring break,_ añade Ferb. _Solo se falta que se hubieran ido a Acapulco a divertirse con tooooodo._

Phineas e Isabella se sonrojaron al maximo, ya que en realidad si paso: entre **_"sex, drugs & rockn'roll"_** habian pasado las vacaciones en la playa.

Ferb sonrio malevolamente, se dio cuenta que a grandes rasgos, asi paso.

_-No se preocupen, hermanito y cuñada, no dire nada... que se los pregunten ellos. Ah, ya llegamos. Yo bajo las cosas, vayan con la familia, bienvenidos._

Mientras Ferb se dispone a bajar las maletas del vehiculo, Phineas no se decide a abrir la puerta, por miedo a lo que dirian.

_-Tengo miedo..._

_-Todo saldra bien, no te preocupes._

_-Pero no se, como lo van a tomar,_ lanza un suspiro.

_-Mira Phineas, todo estara bien, si lo dices ahora... tendras premio en la noche,_ dice mientras le acaricia el cuello.

_-Hmm... Premio?_ Pregunta mientras le brillan los ojos.

_-Oh, si, premio,_ responde lenta y suavemente.

_-Me gusta. Usted si que sabe convencer, señorita. Bien, alli voy._

Al momento de abrir la puerta se puede ver a sus padres, a su hermana Candace y al prometido de esta: Jeremy.

_-Hola a todos, como estan?_

_-Pero hijo, por que te quedas alli? Andale, pasale, esta es tu casa, le insta su madre,_ ansiosa por mejorar la relacion con su hijo, la cual habia quedado dañada al momento de saber la verdad sobre su padre biologico, motivo por el cual el pelirrojo se habia ido. Sin embargo, no alcanzaron a notar, ni ella ni los demas alli presentes, a excepcion de Ferb, quien ya estaba presente en la sala, que una de las manos la tenia sujeto a algo... o mejor dicho, a alguien.

Despues de tomar un suspiro, se atreve a hablar:

_-Mama, papa, chicos,_ dice refiriendose tanto a Candace como a Jeremy, ademas de un sonriente Ferb, _les quiero presentar a alguien,_ dice mientras entra, y de la mano hace pasar a una chica de largo cabello negro y magistralmente bella.

_-Ella... es Isabella, mi novia._

Durante los siguientes sesenta segundos un aterrador e incomodo silencio inundo la casa entera, entre unas personas que recibian la noticia, una parejita que esperaba la reaccion ante lo declarado, y un joven ingles, que observaba atentamente la escena y pensaba para sus adentros:

_-Sabia que esto iba a pasar._

**Continuara...**

* * *

Y que les parecio? Lo deje con un poco de suspenso... Que pasara? Que sorpresas tendra nuestra pareja en estas vacaciones? Por fin Ferb sentara cabeza? Esperen el siguiente capitulo, habra mas.

Espero poder tener el cap listo en este fin de semana, si no lo subo, les aseguro que estara listo para el proximo año... que garantia verdad? :P. Bueno, lo que si, les aseguro que lo subire pronto. Alli nos vemos.


	7. Chapter 7: En Danville (Segunda Parte)

Hola! Ya volvi, tal como los chamacos a la escuela (dependiendo de donde vivan) o los malditos jefes a los jales, ya no les quedaba de otra, yo ya estoy de nuevo, no crean que me habia olvidado de esta historia, solo que decidi agarrar el break de fin de año para quer mis ideas fluyeran, ya ando con todo de nuevo, ni modo, no hay de otra, a regresa a la vida real.

Bien, les dejo el cap:

* * *

Un silencio sepulcral inundo toda la casa. Definitivamente nadie se esperaba esta noticia. No sabian exactamente que decir, a excepcion de Ferb, quien ya habia recibido la sorpresa.

_-Wow, eso si que no me lo esperaba. Pues... bienvenida a la familia,_ la persona que dice eso, sorpresivamente es Candace, ya que ve en Isabella la persona ideal para que su hermano ya se deje de tantas aventuras, por eso a primera vista le cae bien la chica. Lo que no sabe es que esas aventuras fueron las que atrajeron la atencion de la mexicana.

Despues de que la Flynn mayor rompio el hielo, los demas se acercaron para saludar a Isabella e invitarla a pasar a tomar te. Si, esa era idea del señor Fletcher.

_-Pues gracias, muchas gracias por este recibimiento,_ dice con una sonrisa en el rostro y un poco de vergûenza.

* * *

Despues de un rato de platicar de las experiencias vividas por Phineas en la Ciudad de Mexico, y tambien un rato de su historia de amor, aunque omitiendo detalles como el que viven juntos, cosa que hasta el momento el unico que sabe es Ferb.

_-En serio hiciste eso?_ Pregunta Jeremy, mientras muestra una sonrisa, imaginandose la divertida escena, mientras su futuro cuñado le cuenta a el y a los demas la aventura del Azteca. Entiende a Phineas, lo que hay que hacer para complacer a una mujer.

_-Pues, cual es el problema? Es como si Ferb tuviera una novia alemana y haga lo mismo,_ responde Phineas con sinceridad.

_-Hmm. Una novia alemana..._ echaba a volar la imaginacion el ingles.

_-Y por que no? Si Phineas me encontro a mi, quien te dice que tu, el "ego-man" no pueda encontrar a alguien?_ Cuestiona Isabella.

_-De lujo. Voy a ver si hay lugar para estudiante de intercambio en Berlin,_ es lo ultimo que menciona sarcasticamente antes de retirarse.

_"Ay Ferb, nunca cambias",_ penso el pelirrojo.

_-Quieren un poco mas de te?_ Pregunta Lawrence, quien viene con la tetera.

_-No, gracias, de hecho, yo tengo que retirarme, tengo que ayudar a Suzie con la tarea, nos vemos luego,_ dice Jeremy, quien besa a su prometida antes de despedirse.

_-Vaya, es cierto, ya es noche,_ dice mientras sale de su estado mental de Jeremyland. _Y bien, cuñada, traidor a la patria, donde van a dormir?_ Pregunta Candace mientras que Ferb regresa a la sala donde estaban.

_-Eso no es problema, con el colchon de mi cuarto es suficiente para que ambos podamos dormir juntos, no hay pro...ble...ma..._ se abofetea mentalmente ante lo que acaba de decir frente a su familia, quien ahora querra saber la verdad.

_-En la que se metieron,_ les susurro Ferb mientras volvia a abandonar la sala.

_-Phineas Flynn, me podrias explicar eso de dormir juntos?_ Le exigio la señora.

Ambos resignados tuvieron que contar la otra mitad de la historia: como fue que compartieron depa, sus idas a bares, y el viaje a Acapulco, aunque sin dar grandes detalles de sus noches.

Al finalizar el relato tanto los padres como Candace se quedaron con la boca abierta: hubieran esperado eso del ingles y mas, mucho mas, pero de Phineas, el niño bueno e inocente (**aunque a veces muy ingenuo**)... wow, ni por la mente les paso. Vaya que le hizo efecto el cambio: se veia mas feliz de lo que habia estado en su vida, y la "culpable" era Isabella. Simplemente nadie podia interferir entre ellos.

* * *

Ya al anochecer, mientras Isabella se estaba dando una ducha, alguien entra al cuarto, donde Phineas estaba tendido en la cama.

_-Y como te fue con los viejos, bro?_

_-Pues, mejor de lo que esperaba, eso creo._

_-Wow, eres mi heroe, mira que irte a vivir con ella a la semana de conocerla..._

_-Ella se ofrecio. Ademas, era la unica persona que conocia. Nos apoyamos mutuamente... y despues surgio lo que tenia que surgir,_ dice con una sonrisa.

_-Vaya hermano, si que te ha cambiado el estar alla, espera que te vea la banda a ver que dice..._

_-Hablando de la banda... Ferb, necesito tu ayuda, tambien la de los chicos y las chicas, quiero hacer algo especial._

_-Y de que se trata?_ Pregunta con curiosidad.

Phineas no responde, simplemente saca de su maletin un CD. Pero no es cualquier CD.

_-Es el CD favorito de Isabella._

_-Y en que tenemos que ayudar?_ Pregunta muy confundido.

Al momento de voltear la caja del CD, puede notar en realidad lo que quiere Phineas. A pesar de que no se ven en directo desde hace un año, lo conoce muy bien, y sabe lo que va a hacer: le quiere preparar algo grande, muy grande.

_-Hey Ferb, ya se lo que vamos a hacer mañana..._

* * *

**Al dia siguiente**

Isabella estaba caminando por la casa, mientras Phineas se duchaba para salir un rato. Estaba caminando, viendo la casa, cuando una puerta ligeramente abierta le llamo la atencion.

Avanza lentamente, entra en el cuarto... y lo que ve la maravilla.

Un cuarto completo lleno de pinturas, dibujos y paisajes en cuadros adornaban las paredes, llenandolas de todos tipos y colores.

_-Y que opinas?_ Escucha una voz a sus espaldas. Al momento de voltear observa al autor material e intelectual de las obras de arte, el mismo del que esta enamorada.

_-Es... increible... Por que nunca me dijiste esto?_ Pregunta impresionada.

_-Este, era mi refugio en tiempos de soledad. Al momento de partir lo considere como parte de mi pasado, el cual queria enterrar. Sin embargo, no todo el pasado es malo,_ dice mientras la toma de la mano y le enseña su obra maestra.

_-Esta, es mi actual obra maestra, se que diras que no es gran cosa, pero esta inspirado en la mayor leyenda urbana de Danville, mi heroe cuando era niño... Perry el Ornitorrinco _(**N. A: Tenia que poner a Perry de algubna forma, no se me ocurrio mas que como un heroe y una leyenda urbana de Danville, no me culpen**)_._

_-Wow, es impresionante,_ dice Isabella apreciando el sutil contraste de colores, mientras Phineas, a sus espaldas, pone una tela para cubrir un misterioso cuadro, aprovechando que al entrar no lo alcanzo a ver, afortunadamente.

_-Eh... Isabella, que te parece si vamos al centro, sirve que te presento a unos amigos._

_-Si, esta bien, vamos,_ responde mientras salen del cuarto, mientras el pelirrojo suspira aliviado, por el momento:

_"Uff, casi lo descubre"._

* * *

_-Hola chicos como estan?_ Habla Phineas, quien entra de la mano con su novia mientras todos lo observan.

_-Hola Phineas,_ responden todos al unisono.

_-Bien, quiero presentarles a alguien: ella es Isabella, mi novia,_ dice con orgullo.

_-Hola, mucho gusto,_ responde la mexicana, mientras todos los miran: algunos con asombro... y otros con rostros felices, de que por fin encontro a su media naranja.

_-Permiteme presentarte a los chicos: a Ferb ya lo conoces, ellos son Buford, Baljeet e Irving, los presenta mientras cada uno alza du mano. Ferb, presentale a las chicas, tu que las conoces __**muuuuucho**__ mas,_ alega con sarcasmo, a lo que todos se rien, sabedores de la forma de ser del ingles.

_-Jajaja muy gracioso, bien, dejame presentartelas: ellas son Gretchen, Katie, Holly, Milly, Ginger y Adyson, dice mientras cada una levanta la mano._ Si, a Ferb no le falla para nada la memoria, y menos cuando se trata de mujeres.

* * *

Despues de un rato de platicar de lo que ambos han vivido en Mexico, las aventuras, como se conocieron y todo lo ocurrido, como lo del Azteca y esas cosas graciosas, llego la hora: los interrogatorios de los detalles (**si saben de lo que hablo**), los cual ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a decir nada de lo que se dice nada... al menos ellos no, ya que, como saben, siempre hay alguien metiche que suelta algo. Y si ese alguien era cierto britanico casanova al cual ya le habian lanzado un par de miradas asesinas, al decir palabras como _"Bar"_ y _"Acapulco"_, las cuales fomentaron todo tipo de imagenes no inocentes, tenian tantas ganas de ahorcarlo y prenderlo en llamas.

Al finalizar toda la tortura psicologica, Isabella se tuvo que ocupar temporalmente por unas necesidades, tiempo que aprovecho Phineas para... ejecutar su plan maestro.

_-Bien, este es el plan, dice mientras saca de quien sabe donde una gran hoja de papel. Chicos, hagan el escenario, consigan sonido, luces, en fin, lo necesario para la plataforma. Chicas, necesito que distraigan a Isabella hasta la noche, cueste lo que cueste, que no se entere. Ferb, tu vienes conmigo... es hora de ir a visitar a unos amigos._

* * *

Que estara planeando Phineas? Que fue lo que cubrio para que Isabella no lo viera? Que va a seguir ocurriendo en las vacaciones en Danville? Esperen el siguiente capitulo, alli se daran las respuestas a todo, y cuando digo todo, es TODO. Bien, ya los dejo, y juro publicar mas seguido. OK, nos vemos, saludos.


	8. Chapter 8: En Danville (Tercera Parte)

Hola a todos/as! Ya regrese, y con la respuesta: Que es lo que esta pasando? Que va ocurrir? Que esta haciendo Phineas para Isabella? Muchas preguntas en el aire, y ya vienen las respuestas. Debo decir que me base en parte en un capitulo, ya veran cual es. Y les aviso, esta es la tercera y ultima parte de la "trilogia" En Danville, jajaja. Bien, adelante:

* * *

**En el centro comercial**

Las chicas estaban en el mall comprando todo tipo de cosas. Iban de una tienda a otra, viendo ropa, zapatos, accesorios, en fin, de todo tipo de cosas que ven las chicas: minimo si no las compran, las ven.

_-Chicas... esperen un momento..._ dice una cansada Isabella, quien esta tomando aire, despues de que la han traido tienda por tienda durante toda la tarde, ademas de haberla llevado a un peculiar edificio en donde dicen, que vive cierto cientifico loco, desquiciado y medio payaso, otra de las leyendas urbanas de Danville **(N.A. si, fue la unica forma de poder introducir a Heinz, aunque fuera por un breve momento)**.

_-Que pasa,_ preguntan las chicas.

_-Tomemos un respiro, si?_ Pregunta la mexicana, a lo que ellas asienten.

Despues de un rato, Isabella nota un poco inquietas a todas, lo cual, sumado a que queria pasar tiempo con su novio, hace que quiera hacer algo:

_-Quiero estar con Phineas, ya me voy a volver a casa._

_-NO!_ Gritaron todas al unisono, despues de lo cual se callaron. Isabella empezaba a sospechar que algo ocultaban y no querian decirselo. Todos y todas habian estado muy misteriosos el dia de hoy.

_-Que ocurre?_

_-No, nada, no... emm... quieres un helado?_ Dicen las chicas arrastrando a Isabella a la siguiente tienda que habia a su disposicion, para finalmente comprarle un helado y tenerle la boca entretenida, al menos por un rato.

* * *

_-Y entonces que dices?_ Pregunta Phineas.

_-No lo se, no crees que es un poco... rapido?_

_-Crees que no puedes hacerlo? Vamos, te conozco, se que puedes._

_-Pero es que yo solo no puedo, tu como el representante del grupo lo sabes._

_-Precisamente eso pensaba que dirias. Ferb, adelante._

En ese momento el ingles sale del lugar, y unos momentos despues entra con dos sujetos conocidos.

_-Bobby, Swampy..._

_-Y entonces, que dices Danny?_ Pregunta el pelirrojo.

_-Bien,_ dice con una sonrisa, _lo haremos._

Despues de finalizar los detalles y dejar que los tres integrantes de la banda se organizen, los dos hermanos salen de la tienda de musica.

_-Y ahora que, brother?_ Pregunta el James Bond de Danville.

Mientras tanto, Phineas observa el mensaje que habia recibido por parte de Irving, el cual le confirma que no ha ocurrido ningun contratiempo y que todo va en orden:

_-Prepararnos, todo esta listo._

* * *

Cuando finalmente Isabella llego a la casa de su novio, despues de que las chicas le compraran un vestido morado con tirantes, y que la llevaran al segundo salon de belleza que encontraron, ya que el primero que hallaron estaba casualmente cerrado **(si, era el de Bobby)** lo unico que queria era descansar tranquilamente.

_"En cuanto vea a Phineas, le voy a preguntar que es lo que pasa, y me tiene que responder, todos andan como locos"_, decia en su mente.

Sin embargo, al llegar a su destino, no esperaba para nada esta escena que presenciaba frente a sus ojos: el patio lleno de personas, un escenario listo, ademas de la familia de Phineas, incluyendo a Jeremy, los chicos ajustando detalles de sonido y todo eso, y las chicas llevandola a un lugar de privilegio... un momento, como fue que las chicas llegaron mas rapido que ella? Uno de esos misterios sin resolver.

Justo en ese momento, una de las luces la ilumina por completo, ademas de aparecer frente a todos en la pantalla gigante que habia en el escenario.

Isabella no salia de su asombro, que demonios era lo que estaba pasando? La verdad no tuvo demasiado tiempo para idear algo en su mente, pues una voz la saco de sus pensamientos:

_-Isabella, gracias por estar en mi vida, haz hecho que la felicidad regrese a mi corazon, espero que esto te guste, esto es solo un poco de lo que te puedo devolver._

Esa voz la reconoceria en cualquier lugar, sin importar que estuviera ciega, sorda y muda, sabria su identidad. Y tal como su mente sabia y su corazon alegre le indicaban, aparece Phineas, iluminado por otra luz, frente a ella, vestido con camisa blanca, corbata azul, un saco gris y pantalon negro, ademas de sostener un ramo de rosas de color rosa palido, las originales dictadas asi por la naturaleza.

_-Phi... Phi... Phineas, todo esto es para mi?_ Pregunta Isabella, con un poco de lagrimas, pero de pura felicidad.

_-No, mi princesa..._ dice mientras se inclina para darle el ramo de rosas, _hay mas._

Despues de darle un beso, ante su asombro por lo de _"hay mas"_, indica la orden:

_-Ahora!_

En eso un efecto de humo repentino aparece en el escenario, para que casi al momento de que se disipara se escuchara una voz:

_-Un, dos, tres, cuatro..._

Despues de que se oyera la bateria y se disipara el humo, se oyo una melodia que sorprendio a Isabella. Si el simple hecho de que Phineas hubiera hecho todo esto por ella ya era una gran muestra de su amor, ahora, que haya traido en vivo a su grupo favorito... increible. Podia ser capaz de ir a la luna si se lo pidiera y lo haria, si, lo haria, por amor.

_-Lo... Lo... Lo... Love Handel?!_

_-Te mereces todo, mi princesa,_ le dice su novio mientras la abraza.

* * *

**Love Handel - Llegaste hasta mi corazon (Version Español Latino)**

**Link en YouTube:** watch?v=jWvVtFU2Mos

_PUDISTE VER POR LO QUE VI_  
_ESTANDO CONTIGO,_  
_HOY ME SIENTO AHORA LEJOS DE TI._  
_MI AMOR ES FIEL,_  
_TE TENGO BAJO MI PIEL,_  
_LLEGASTE HASTA MI CORAZON._

* * *

_-Hiciste esto por mi?_ Pregunta, extasiada por la gran sorpresa.

_-Haria eso y mas. Te amo, Isabella. Este año contigo, desde que te conoci, ha sido el mas feliz de mi vida. Y quiero que sea asi, por la eternidad._

Ella sonrio, y se dedico a disfrutar el resto de la cancion.

* * *

_CONSTRUIR ARENAS_  
_PARA ASI PROTEGERME_  
_SIN PODER DEJAR A NADIE ENTRAR._  
_COMO NINJA LLEGO_  
_Y MIS TEMORES LLEVO:_  
_LLEGASTE HASTA MI CORAZON...!_

_OH SI!_

* * *

Justo despues de esto, una luz los ilumina en particular, ademas de aparecer en ptimera plana en la pantalla gigante, y se escucho una voz, clara y distinguible, la de un ingles. Claro, era Ferb:

_-bueno, no te quedes alli. Besala._

Al oir esa frase, Phineas mira a Isabella, su bello rostro adornado con una hermosa sonrisa, y sabe que hacer, la abraza, y acerca sus labios con los suyos, provocando un grito feliz de alborozo por parte del publico.

* * *

_VAMOS AMIGOS, QUIERO OIRLOS!_

_NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA..._

_NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA...!_

* * *

Despues del solo de guitarra final por parte de Danny, vocalista de Love Handel, y una serie de fuegos artificiales, la cancion termino, con un gran aplauso y alborozo del publico.

* * *

Despues del gran concierto ademas de haber otras canciones del grupo y volver a cerrar con la misma cancion de inicio, a peticion tanto del publico como de los propios Phineas e Isabella, todos se procedieron a retirarse y/o a desmontar el escenario y todo lo que implicaba. Sin embargo, Phineas tomo a Isabella de la mano y la llevo rumbo a la sala de su casa.

_-Que es lo que pasa?_ Pregunta la joven.

_-Todavia hay algo mas para ti,_ le susurra en el oido, a lo que se empezo a imaginar que es lo que seria.

Phineas se aparto un poco, y avanzo directo a un lienzo cubierto con una tela. La curiosidad invadio a Isabella, despues de tantas sorpresas recibidas en un solo dia, acaso podria haber algo mas?

Al momento de descubrir la tela y mostrar el lienzo, se quedo pasmada al admirar la belleza, la delicadeza y la sutileza de la obra de arte que observaban sus ojos.

_-Phineas, que es esto?_ Preguntaba con voz suave sin dejar de ver la pintura.

_-Esto, mi flor de cerezo, es mi nueva obra maestra. La titulo: "Isabella, mi princesa". Esta basado por completo en ti, en lo que he vivido a tu lado, y en los sentimientos que me haces sentir._

Phineas esperaba una respuesta, pero Isabella se quedo callada e inmovil, sin siquiera pestañear. Sin embargo, despues de unos eternos segundos, solto un grito tal, que las ventanas no se rompieron de puro milagro.

_-Isabella, estas bi..._ no pudo decir mas, ya que sintio como los labios de la mexicana se apoderaban de los propios, con un amor tal, como pocas veces lo habia sentido.

_-Me encanta, Phineas,_ dice despues de romper el beso. _Ha sido uno de los mejores dias de mi vida, en todos los cuales has estado conmigo. Y espero estarlo por la eternidad._

Despues de esto, Phineas, con el corazon rebosando de alegria, la volvio a besar.

Unos dias despues, fue la boda de Candace y Jeremy, sin embargo, de entre todos los invitados, habia dos, que vivian en su propio mundo. Esas vacaciones en Danville, serian unas que Phineas e Isabella recordarian durante toda su vida, hasta la eternidad.

* * *

Nunca se imaginaron esto? Love Handel, oh yeah! Preferi poner a alguien del propio mundo de la serie, ademas, no he visto nada de estos tres en español por aqui, a menos que me equivoque. Y si, me inspire en ese capitulo, el de "Sí, Vamos a Reunir a la Banda" en español latino, lo aclaro, solo que en vez de los padres, serian los propios Phineas e Isabella.

Espero que les guste mucho este capitulo en particular, en lo personal, es de los favoritos que he hecho de TODO, en serio. Bien, espero sus reviews, saludos!


End file.
